Tales of Everafters
by and its JESS
Summary: The Grimm family meet different everafters including Hansel and Gretel, Father Time and Mother Earth, and Thumbelina.
1. INTRODUCTION !

Alrighty. This is my first story, so I don't expect it to be at all good. Its actually an entire jumble of stories all mixed together, and each chapter is one. Its mostly about random fairy tale creatures and how they react with the Grimm family.

The first chapter shall be called Hansel and Gretel, and should be up tomorrow or so. Thank you. (:

Oh, yeah. Its after the war, Briar isn't dead, Mirror isn't the Master, and.. well, I think that's really it. If there are any other huge changes later I'll update it, so keep checking back!

Oh! If you can think of any other everafters not mentioned in the books, maybe give me a shout out? I'm still brainstorming ideas. (:


	2. HANSEL & GRETEL

Hansel and Gretel, were, to say the least, odd.

Sabrina could still remember the week that they had come to stay. It wasn't that they were mean or disgusting like some certain fairy boys but.. well, they were just eccentric. And just plain weird in their own different ways.

Ding-Dong!

"I'll get it!" Sabrina cried as she rushed to the Grimm Household's front door. So far it had been a rather.. decent day, actually. Puck hadn't dunked her in anything, although he did put another one of his pets, a crocodile the size of Daphne, in the bathtub, where Sabrina had discovered it when she was brushing her teeth. She screamed, of course, which caused the entire family to wake up, and a thoroughly-harrassed Granny Relda came running through, waving around a chainsaw that she had discovered leaning against Puck's door. After the first ten minutes of the morning, however, no other pranks had came, and Sabrina had had a decently quiet day (Puck, after seeing that breakfast wasn't ready, decided he needed more sleep and had taken to napping) Red was in the living room drawing, and Daphne hadn't woken up yet. It was only eight o' clock in the morning, after all, and breakfast wasn't even ready yet.

Opening the door, however, she was met upon by two rather odd figures- a teenage girl and her much shorter little brother.

"Hi!" The little boy waved merrily at her. He was a small specimen, around Daphne and Red's age, and the complete contrast of his sister. His face was young and innocent, with a cheery look that Sabrina had associated with sugar rushes, and he was almost bouncing around in excitement. The taller figure, however, was thin and lean, and her face was one of a typical annoyed teenager who has been asked to babysit. She was actually rather pretty, Sabrina noticed, with long jet-black hair and a decent tan. Her hair had actual streaks of neon green in it, but that was all that was to her.

"Eh..?"

Suddenly, Granny Relda came bustling up from the kitchen, back from cooking a breakfast of her famed Tarantula Leg Pancakes (Sabrina almost gagged when she heard the name), face beaming. "Oh, hello, hello! Sabrina, this is Hansel and Gretel. Gretel, this is Sabrina, my granddaughter. The two will be staying with us for a week while their adoptive parents are out of town."

Sabrina's face registered shock. Hansel and Gretel looked nothing like she had pictured them- Gretel had apparently 'grown up' and changed her looks, while Hansel clearly got.. happier and more childish. However, she had learned that everafters could look any way they wanted, and so she thought nothing more of it. No, what really worried her was the fact that they had to be staying with them for a week- a week. Hansel looked nice, but she could tell he would be absolutely useless and more than annoying, while Gretel, she could tell, was seething over having to stay. "Do they have to?" She whined, rather surprised at how unpleasant her voice came out."

"Don't worry, liebling, it'll be over before you know it! Hansel's a complete dear, and Gretel is ever so kind! Come in you two, come in!" Mr. Canis, who had somehow crept up behind them, took their bags silently into the living room, and Granny Relda ushered them in. Then, when they had followed Canis deeper inside, she turned back to Sabrina, with a rather serious face on.

"Now, I want you and Puck to be on your best behavior- that means no fighting, got it? The two are great friends of mine, along with their parents. So you must be polite, please liebling."

"I promise." Sabrina sulked. "But that means no pranks, right?"

"Right."

Hmm.. that didn't sound as bad..

xxx

"So.. your staying until next tuesday?" Red asked the two visitors as she munched on her pancakes. Sabrina had run off, gagging, when she saw that the food was the exact color of a tarantula (and she would know- Puck had once dropped one down her shirt) and hairy to boot.

"Yeah! Isn't that great?" Hansel beamed. He was wolfing down the pancakes like a starving lion (though not quite as fast as Puck- his mouth was so full it bulged out and he was unable to talk.) "Your house is so fun!"

"Speak for yourself." Gretel muttered. However, the noises of munching on the extra-crunchy pancakes covered up her voice.

"So what do you like to do?" Daphne asked, between bites of pancake.

"Well, I really like to play outside and run around and oh yeah! I like food, especially these pancakes, but my favorite is ice cream but once I ate an entire box- or is it container? of mint chocolate chip in like, ten minutes and ended up with a brain freeze and it was sooo fun! Then I ran around outside 'cause I had a sugar rush or something Gretel said and my brain was all cold and stuff and it was so awesome but then like-"

"Art." Gretel interrupted her little brother. "I like to paint."

Red and Daphne exchanged looks, then whispered, "Does he always talk so much?" Gretel gave a tiny, slight nod.

xxx

"Can we go outside?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Can I run around inside?"

"No."

"Then can we go outside?"

"GRARH!"

Daphne giggled helplessly. Gretel was reading a book while Hansel begged to be taken outside. Daphne didn't really mind, she would actually enjoy being outside, but didn't really want to argue with the older girl. Red was sitting there, taken to drawing while the two siblings worked things out, and Puck was somewhere in his room; Sabrina was reading as well. Canis was in his room, meditating, and Uncle Jake had spent the weekend at Briar's house.

"I think going outside is a great idea, Gretel!" Granny Relda came bustling in. She had been doing god-knows-what in the study, but apparently she had finished. "It'll give you a chance to exercise!"

Gretel groaned. It would be a hard week if Relda actually supported mindlessly running around instead of doing actual worthwhile things (like she was doing). Setting down her book, she let out a sigh, while Hansel was already halfway out the door.

"You two want to come with me? Ask Sabrina and Puck too.." She couldn't stand being alone with her brother- wasn't today afternoon enough torture?

xxx

Puck hated the two visitors.

It wasn't that they were mean or anything- no, just the exact opposite. Hansel was too.. happy, and was no fun to prank. Gretel didn't scream or anything, but just came over and socked him in the stomach (it hurt). It was annoying. They were no fun to prank, at least not like Grimm, anyway. He had dyed her hair an electric, eye-watering shade of blue and made it stick up as if she'd stuck her finger in an electric socket. She had screamed and threatened him with death if he did anything else.

Once Old Lady had found out he disobeyed her rules (it wasn't his fault- He was the Trickster King!), it wasn't pretty. She made him take another bath and wouldn't give him dessert for the rest of the week.

Needless to say, he wasn't happy about it. Sabrina had to hide her smile.

So, instead, he had taken to sulking outside in the woods that was his former home, rolling in whatever dirty and greasy spot he happened to have found. And whenever anybody came near, he just doused him with his special concoction- mayonnaise gone bad, sour milk, glue, onion peels, and squirted by his pet, Softy the Skunk, for good measure. After all, the Old Lady didn't usually follow him around all day, and the Old Man was always up in his room doing yoga. Yoga was just so boring, to him. You just sat there.. and sat there.. the only decent thing that it could be used for was thinking up pranks, and even then it got boring. Red was always playing with Marshmallow inside, so usually the only guy around was Hansel. At least he had a decent appreciation of pranklore.

He could actually be a decent apprentice, if only he stopped being so damn happy all the time..

xxx

It was the middle of summer, and as the kids had no school, the Grimm House was somewhat louder than usual. Sure, it was a tiny bit better because of their guests, but that didn't stop Puck from causing general chaos. Sabrina was his usual target, and she had to relieve her feelings by using him as a punching bag. Her right hook hurt. A lot.

Either way, the place was more or less so.. so lively. Granny Relda didn't mind this change, staying in the kitchen and inventing even more outrageous new recipes. Henry and Veronica were out of town on a case near New York. Uncle Jake.. well, now that he and Briar had been married and were expecting their first child, he didn't exactly mind much nowadays. Still, he sometimes joined the kids in a game of tag (or in Sabrina and Puck's case- If I Catch You, You Die) outside in the forest. Canis.. well, he disliked the noise.

Canis was always a quiet man, quieter still because of the wolf threatening to take over, and he did not appreciate six kids running around the house shouting. Red he was most fond of, mostly because she too was quiet and mostly drew, and he could tolerate Gretel- the only times she really screamed was at her brother. But Puck and Sabrina? Annoying. He really didn't get Puck, to be honest. The fairy knew he liked Sabrina- everybody in the household did- so why did he keep playing pranks? It was annoying and bad for meditation and yoga. Sabrina he could understand- who wanted to wake up smelling like a rotten sock? But really?

He disliked Hansel most of all. The little kid was sweet, and he was always helpful, but did he have to talk so? He could swear, nobody, nobody he had ever met ever talked so much. And he couldn't stay still at all, either- he was always bouncing around the house as if he had sneaked a bunch of sugar (which, thankfully, Relda had not allowed, if only because of Puck). Whenever you asked him to do something, the kid would always be sidetracked by something else and just talk. He could really connect with Gretel, actually. Her brother was plain annoying.

Sighing, he leaned back on the rather old, rather huge armchair that occupied a quarter of his room, letting calm, Feng Shui-ish music wash into his ears. The iBox, or whatever Sabrina had called it, was actually quite useful. He was fondest of classical, but he had to admit that the 'rock' type was more.. appealing to his 'wild side'.

Heh, would you look at that? He made a joke. Suppose the kids weren't that bad of an influence after all.

**Second part coming tomorrow.. Instead of just in one huge spurts, I've decided to do these in parts. Good?**


End file.
